Game Over
Game Over is when a player's health points (HP) are reduced to zero, or they fail a required objective. When a Game Over occurs, the player is sent to the "Game Over" screen. The animation of the Game Over screen varies between games, and generally has two options: "Continue" (go back to the last checkpoint, usually at the start of the battle) or "Restart" (go back to the title screen and reload your saved game). However, in Kingdom Hearts II, a third option can appear if you lose in certain Boss Battles: "I won't give up!", which allows the player to continue the boss fight as King Mickey while reviving Sora. Also, in some story mode missions in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, you may get a third option after being defeated several times to face the mission on a lower difficulty level. In Kingdom Hearts III, ''the option to "Prepare and Retry" may appear when you're fighting bosses, allowing you to tweak equipment, abilities and items before trying the fight again. There's also hints that appear next to the choices, to try and help you figure out a boss's or enemy's patterns or weakness among other things. Kingdom Hearts If Sora loses all of his HP, he will be shown floating supine in the darkness, with his heart hovering above his body. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories /'' Re:Chain of Memories If Sora or Riku lose all of their HP, they will be shown floating supine in the darkness, with their heart hovering above their body. In Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, Sora and Riku's game over poses are similar to that of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, but the Kingdom Key and the Soul Eater appear along with them, respectively. If Sora or Riku are defeated by a Heartless enemy or boss, their hearts will float above them. If they are defeated by anyone else such as Dark Riku or Organization XIII, no heart will be shown. Also, if Riku is defeated while in Dark Mode he still retains Dark Mode's appearance in the game over screen. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' If Sora loses all of his HP, he will be shown floating supine in the darkness. If he simply fails an objective, such as letting Minnie Mouse be defeated or failing to defeat Demyx's clones in time, Sora will be shown standing with his arms crossed and a defeated look on his face. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days If Roxas loses all of his HP, he will be shown in the same supine pose as Sora, but since he is a Nobody, there will be no heart hovering above him. In the Mission Mode of ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days every character has their own defeated position. When they fail or withdraw from a mission, they will show their defeated position. *Xemnas: Xemnas holds both hands in the air. *Xigbar: Xigbar bends down, hitting his leg occasionally. *Xaldin: Xaldin crosses his arms. *Vexen: Vexen bends down. *Lexaeus: Lexaeus bends down. *Zexion: Zexion rests his head on his hand with an arm below. *Saïx: Saïx puts his hand to his head, shaking his head occasionally. *Axel: Axel faces sideways with his arms crossed. *Demyx: Demyx puts his hand to his head, moving his head up and down. *Luxord: Luxord puts his hand to his head, moving his head up and down slightly. *Marluxia: Marluxia puts his hand to his head with an arm below. *Larxene: Larxene faces the side, stamping her foot. *Roxas: Roxas bends down. (Identical defeated position for Dual-Wielding Roxas) *Xion: Xion bends down. *Riku: Riku puts his hand to his head. *Donald: Donald jumps up and down on one foot, angry. *Goofy: Goofy bends down, holding his hands over his eyes. *The King: The King bends down. *Sora: Sora bends down. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' If Terra, Ventus, or Aqua lose all of their HP, they will be shown floating supine in the darkness. If all three are defeated in an escort mission, or other instances (Terra not winning first place in Rumble Racing, for example), they will be shown with expressions of disappointment. Ventus, for example, will be shown with one hand on his knee, and the other hanging loosely in front of him as he pants. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' After Sora or Riku's HP is depleted, he is shown floating supine in the darkness. On the bottom screen, you can choose if you want to continue or go back to the title screen. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' If Sora, Riku or Aqua lose all of their HP when you're controlling them, they will be shown floating supine in the darkness. If they are beaten by a Heartless enemy or boss, their heart will float above their bodies as well. If they are beaten by a non-Heartless enemy or boss such as Nobodies, Disney bosses or Organization XIII(Ansem not included since he is a Heartless), no heart will be shown. If Sora fails an objective or if the Gummi Ship is destroyed, he retains the same crossed-arms pose as in Kingdom Hearts II. Gallery File:Soragameoverkh1.png|Sora's game over screen. File:Sora's story game over screen.jpg|Sora's game over screen. File:Reverse-Rebirth game over screen.jpg|Riku's game over screen. File:Kingdom Hearts II Gameover B.jpg|Sora's game over screen. File:Roxas Gameover.png|Roxas's game over screen. File:Terra gameover screen.gif|Terra's game over screen. File:Ven gameover screen.jpg|Ven's game over screen. File:Aqua gameover screen.jpg|Aqua's game over screen. File:DaysGameOverXemnas.png|Xemnas's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverXigbar.png|Xigbar's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverXaldin.png|Xaldin's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverVexen.png|Vexen's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverLexaeus.png|Lexaeus's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverZexion.png|Zexion's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverSaix.png|Saïx's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverAxel.png|Axel's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverDemyx.png|Demyx's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverLuxord.png|Luxord's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverMarluxia.png|Marluxia's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:DaysGameOverLarxene.png|Larxene's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:Game Over (Roxas) KHD.png|Roxas's game over screen in Mission Mode. File:Game Over Riku KH3D.png|Riku's Game Over screen. File:Game Over Aqua AFP.png|Aqua's Game Over screen. Category:Gameplay